The 29th hunger games
by insaneinthemembrane888
Summary: All tributes have been legally received, so let the games begin!
1. District 1 reapings

_Kry__stal Latrell POV_

The knife strikes perfectly between the eyes. I smile. Another perfect kill.

Then I think to myself, _Today's your last day here. Are you sure you want to spend it training?_ The answer, obviously, is no. I leave the academy and jog back to my house.

My mom already prepared breakfast, toast and pancakes.

"Today's the day!" I say to my mom over breakfast. "This year I'm volunteering for sure!"

"Are you sure, honey? I just… I don't want to lose you." My mom says this with doubt.

"I've been training since I could walk. Of course I'm going." I frown. "You are proud of me, right?"

She smiles. "What mom wouldn't be proud? Good luck darling"

After breakfast, I change into a golden dress. Literally, it's made with tiny gold fibers. I look beautiful in the mirror, and my mom says the exact same thing down stairs.

I meet my friends from the training center, Velvet, Ruby and George. They're not volunteering this year. They know I'm going to. I tell them thanks for giving me a chance. They're really great people. We exchange small talk, like who the male might be, or the arena, or fashion.

I head on down to the reaping. Some scrawny girl is reaped. I don't think she's even done talking when I say "I volunteer!"

The escort asks my name. I say, "Krystal Latrell."

"What a pretty name! Now onto our boy tribute."

I just hope he lasts as long as I do.

_Derrick Drake Decivion POV_

Before I go to the reaping, I decide to train one last time. I set up five dummies, then I choose my weapon, a silver axe. I decapitate the first one and slice up the stomach of the second one in a single, smooth motion. I snap the "neck" of the third one. I knock the fourth one with the side of my blade, then throw the axe at the final dummy. It splits the head, right between where the eyes would be on a person.

My brother, Jace, was watching this whole time. I didn't see him until now. He claps. "The odds are not in the other tribute's favor this time around."

I roll my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know" He pauses for a second, then says "OK. Dad wanted me to give you this"

He hands me a small, golden eagle with rubies for eyes and diamonds for claws. It has the family motto inscribed along the wings: "_Vita brevis. Victoria est semper_" I've heard the motto many times. It means "Life is short. Victory is forever" Jace tells me it's only given to those who volunteer for the games. He and dad both volunteered and won. They went to the academy, but Jace trained me personally instead. He cocks an eyebrow. "You are volunteering this year, right?"

"Of course I am. I'm 18. This is the last chance I get!"

"Just making sure. Now get dressed. Everyone is going to see you volunteer. You need to look your best!"

I go upstairs and change into some decent clothes, a tuxedo and diamond studded tie. I take one last look in the mirror. The girls will be lining up for me.

I go downstairs and meet my gorgeous little sister, Vivian.

I smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, gaze with wonder at the victor of the 29th hunger games, Derrick Drake Decivion!" She giggles. "Good luck out there, Derrick."

My name is Derrick, but my friends call me 3D because my first, middle and last name start with D. I go by either.

"Let's go. The reaping isn't waiting for us."

Twenty minutes later, the Girl is drawn. "Katie Black!" Some girl I think I saw at the training center volunteers. Now it's my turn. The reaped boy is some kid. I don't hear his name. But I yell out anyway, "I volunteer!"

Our escort, Petunia, says "Lovely! Now, What's your name?"

I tell her. She says "Ladies and gentlemen, your district 1 tributes, Krystal Latrell and Derrick Drake Decivion!"

The crowd cheers. All this attention for me.

I never want to leave.

**Authors note**: Thanks to TotalZayaGirl14 and CassussFett for these tributes! Also congrats to bookworm131998 for winning the sponsor question. The answer was Ireland.

Here is the new sponsor question: The first person to give me the name of the book this is quoted from gets 10 sponsor points. Ready? Here is the quote:

I am home.

Don't feel like writing.

The dead are the lucky ones.

This is a really hard one.


	2. District 2 reapings

_Elizabeth Thatcher POV_

I'm not going to train today. It's the reaping, after all! It's a holiday! I'd bet anything all the other "Careers" are actively training right now. I'm not obsessed with the games. I do train, though.

I put on my best clothes-a pink shirt with a matching skirt-and head downstairs. My younger brother, Klaus, is already making breakfast. He notices me and smiles. "Morning," he says.

"Where's dad and Jacob?" They should be here. We're all supposed to be together.

"They have to work."

"But Klaus, it's a holiday!"

He turns to me. "Think about it. We work in weaponry. That usually means guns, but sometimes it means axes, swords; stuff like that. Now, there are those kinds of weapons used in The Games, which will be taking place in a week. So, naturally, Dad and Jacob are very busy." He smiles. "They'll still be at the reaping, though."

"Why are you here, then?" Klaus works, too. In the same field as Dad and Jacob, weaponry.

"I work part-time, sis."

I roll my eyes. He's just lazy. "Well, whatever." I take a quick glance at the clock. "We should head out to the reaping now."

Sure enough, when we arrive, Dad and Jacob are there, all dressed up and looking spiffy.

"There's my little girl!" Dad says, and gives me a hug.

"Hi, Daddy!" I'm happy to see him.

"You should probably take your place in the reaping."

I stand with the other girls, watching the mayor drabble. Then he introduces the escort, a man named Diamond.

"Ladies first!" he says. He feels around in the gigantic glass ball. I hear him speak the name. "Elizabeth Thatcher!"

_Wait, what? I was reaped? _Oh, well. Looks like I won't get those extra years of training. I scowl at anyone who I've seen at the academy, telling them not to volunteer. I'm going to go in sometime anyway, right?

Who knows, maybe I'll kill someone with something my father made.

_Anthony Tabor POV_

I can see it now-the crowd cheering, the tall skyscrapers of the capitol, the blood of the other tributes all over the ground. That is my games. That is my victory.

I know I'm going to win. I've been training for these games my entire life. Unlike the other trainees, I've missed a couple years of school to train.

So, like I said, there is no way I, Anthony Tabor, will lose. I'll kill anyone who gets in the way.

But I have to get in to the tribute list first.

This thought, coupled with the fact that the escort says, "Ladies first!" brings me back to the future. He draws some girl.

I've seen the girl at the training center before, which is probably why no one volunteers. They know she's a career, and they have respect for her. Well, I don't. She barely shows up for training, while I am there every single day.

She'll need a lot more dedication than that to win.

The escort draws the boy tribute. "Jake Tae!" I hear him cry. I yell out at the top of my lungs, "I volunteer! I volunteer!" There is the slightest chance this guy is hard of hearing.

He hears me though. "What's your name, young man?"

"Anthony Tabor, sir." I say.

'Ladies and gentlemen…" And then I tune him out. I can see my mother and father. They're both peacekeepers, so they know how to fight. They gave me some additional training. My mother has tears in her eyes from joy, and my father is smiling proudly.

I will win. I know that. And that is a promise.

**Author's note: **Thanks to Fraulein Renoh and ninjacatchester for these tributes! Also, Fraulein won the sponsor question. The answer was Day by Day Armageddon. Possibly my favorite book after THG, obviously. You should probably know, due to a mix up on my part, we have two new tributes! (These were not submitted after the tribute list was posted-they were submitted on time. But because I screwed up, they were not included.) So say hello to Tayla Salvatore and Hip Hoprock! For anymore information, check the final tribute list.


	3. District 3 reapings

_Jade Cox POV_

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. _It's your first reaping,_ I think to myself. _What did you expect? You're not going to have the confidence of a career. _ This wards off the thoughts of being reaped. At least for a while.

I head down to the kitchen, one of 3 rooms in my pathetic shack. Most people in district 3 are rich because electronics is such an important industry. My family is not more people. My 19-year old brother works on an assembly line. My parents can't work because they're dead.

My brother, Daniel, comes in with sleepy eyes and bed head at around 10:00. He normally has to start work at 6:00. Thankfully, the reaping is a holiday. He's taking full advantage of it.

"Jade, I know you're scared. It's your first reaping. But think about it. You're 12. Your name isn't in there that many times." He's a logical person.

I head down to the reaping. I see my friend Hannah on the way. It's her first reaping too. She's as nervous as I am.

"H-hi, Jade." She's trembling.

"Hey, Hannah." I smile. It seems to calm her down.

We exchange small talk. Then we go to the girl's section of the square. The escort says, "Ladies first!" She reads the name. "Hannah Penny!"

_Hannah? Oh god. Nothannahnothannahnothannah! _I can see her knees buckle, her tears falling, her crying.

Suddenly, I'm filled with courage. No. She is not going into the arena. With a confidence I didn't know I had, I raise my hand high and say, "I volunteer!"

Everyone turns. A 12 year old volunteering? Why?

Even our escort- I think his name is Cesar Flickerman-looks unsure. Only for a moment. Then he smiles. "And what, young lady, is your name?"

"Jade. Jade cox."

"Excellent! Now onto our boy."

He draws some 16 year old named William Donver. I'm not really paying attention to him. I'm looking for my brother. He's in the crowd, obviously upset. There's an emotion on his face that he would probably express if I told him I killed mom and dad.

_I'm sorry, Daniel. But Hannah needs a second chance. _

**Author's note: **I'm not doing the boy tribute because he's a bloodbath. Poor William! Anyway, District 4 is up next!


	4. District 4 reapings

_Cloe Gates POV_

Should I really volunteer this year? Or should I wait? Should I ever volunteer? I mean, it's not like training was my choice. My dad made me. But it is a huge honor.

My dad walks into my room. "So, are you volunteering?"

"Maybe. Couldn't I wait until next year?" Dying is not at the top of my bucket list.

He frowns. "Sure, whenever you think you're ready."

After I get dressed into my favorite dress, I go to see my friends, Kylee and Isabella. They both say hi.

"So, are you going to volunteer this year?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah, probably." I sigh. Kylee immediately tries to talk me out of it.

"No, Cloe. No offense, but you don't stand a chance. It's not because you're bad, but think about it. I know you've trained, but there's at least 5 others who have trained for the games that you'll be fighting in."

Isabella glares at her. "Well I, for one, am proud of Cloe. Competing is a huge honor." She would think that. She trains too.

"Let's just go to the reaping." I say. I can see a potential fight brewing.

Before I'm in the girls section of the square, my mother pulls me aside. "Cloe, I know you've been getting pressure from a lot of people to volunteer. Your dad chiefly among them. But I want you to be happy. So do what you want to do."

I think about it. I want to volunteer, right? Yes. I do.

The escort rambles on about how much of an honor it is to be here. Then she starts off like everyone does. "Ladies first!" She reads the name. "Grace Keelroy!"

Some 12 year old in front of me starts to cry. I smile. "Don't worry." I whisper in her ear. Then I face the crowd. "I volunteer!"

Before the escort asks, I give my name. She seems taken aback, but then keeps on going. "Now, we pick our young man!"

Some boy-I think his name is Brutus- volunteers. At the goodbyes, my dad tells me how proud he is of me. My mother says good luck, but her eyes show disappointment. Kylee keeps shaking me and screaming in my face "What were you thinking?" Isabella gives me words of encouragement.

Well, it's too late to rethink it now.

_Brutus Hatchet POV_

The buzzer rang in my ear, and the cell door opened, interrupting my training. "Hatchet!" The warden yelled.

"What?" The words I spoke were dripping with contempt.

"You're being put on probation in 4. Say bye-bye to district 2." He smiled, as if he said something funny. I could have killed him then and there, but then I would have died too.

I went outside, in the rain. A shiny black car was waiting for me. It carted me off to district 4.

That was all three days ago. I was in the prison for assault. My home is district 7, but I got moved to 2, and then 4, obviously.

I decided I was going to volunteer at the reaping, which everyone is required to attend. It's the only way I'll get out of prison. I'm just old enough-18-to volunteer. So I started to train. Not that I needed it.

I'm shot back to the present by the fact that some girl volunteers. I'll kill her easily. The escort is about to read the boy tribute, when I just say "Don't bother. I volunteer."

The escort is surprised. She never fully regains her form. "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes, Cloe Gates and-uhh, what was it again? Right-Brutus Hatchet!"

No one comes to me during the goodbyes. I have no family in 4, and I definitely won't be making friends. The only person I ever talked to by choice was my girlfriend Sofia, but she lives back in 7. She was pathetic and weak, but she was pretty. I got her pregnant, so I was glad to leave.

Then I'm carted off to the capitol, ready to kill.

**Author's note: **Thanks to SecretChamp and Max Albina for these tributes! Also, I forgot to mention, our district 3 female was submitted by Jade39851. Anyway, there's a new sponsor question. This one's kind of dumb, but 4 points to whoever can guess my favorite color. PM only for answers.


	5. District 5 reapings

_Ozzy Ivory POV_

The escort reads the name on the paper. "Ozzy Ivory!"

_Poor girl, whoever it is_, I think. And then, _wait, that's me… _ FUCK!

I walk up to the stage. I know that from this point on, every move I make matters. So I appear bored, as if this is a waste of my time. Or I try to. I look on the screen and see I look like I hate life completely. Which right now, I do.

The escort, a man named Marius, smiles at me. "What an honor! Now, for our brave young man." He draws the name. "Zane Gathar!"

Some 15 year old starts to walk up, but then someone else volunteers. I've seen him at school before. His name's Kristian Aleski.

I shake hands with him, smile, and go into the justice building. The first person in for the goodbyes is my father.

We hug for what seems like forever. "Ozzy, promise you'll try."

"Yes, dad." Then he shows me a few knife techniques. They may save my life.

My mom comes in next, with a serious, stern manner.

"I've always been proud of you, Ozzy. I truly have. And I love you."

"Ok. And…?"

She smiles. I'm just joking, and she knows it. "And your brother Briar will not be coming.

"Why? This may be the last time he sees me in person alive!"

"He doesn't want to get emotional."

"He doesn't need to worry about emotions. I'm the one going to die, I should be emotional."

My friend Wren comes in next. The meeting largely consisted of 4 letter words and throwing various objects across the room. From her, not me.

"It's not fair! You shouldn't be punished for something you never did!" She screams. "You're going to die!"

"Really? Who would have thought! "

We start laughing. And we laugh and laugh and laugh, because the alternative is to cry. She's dragged off by the peacekeepers, still laughing.

My final guest is my friend, Silver. He immediately bursts out crying. "I love you," he says. "I've always loved you."

"Silver, I love you too. Just more like a brother."

The crying continues. I feel so terrible. What else could I have said?

I'm "escorted" to the car. It takes me to the train, where I wonder if I'll see the end of next week.

_Kristian Aleski POV_

I pull back the arrow and _twang! _It flies away, hitting the poor deer. That'll feed my family for a day.

I take the kill home and go through my usual hole in the wall. That's right, we don't have a fence, we have a wall. It's old and poorly guarded though. I take the usual walk home, and I go inside. The smell of alcohol immediately overwhelms me. My mother, as usual, is drinking.

"Whaddya you want, Krissy?" Not a nice person, if you haven't gathered yet.

"I live here, mom. I brought lunch!"

"Shut up. I didn't ask you."

I don't want to point out the obvious flaw in this sentence. She's been drinking, and there's always the possibility she'll beat me.

It was a long time ago she started to beat me. Ever since my dad was whipped to death for hunting illegally. The image flashes back to my mind, the blood, the screams…

I push it out of my mind. Now's not the time to think about that.

I go to see my little brother Torrey. He's only 12. This will be his first reaping.

"Hi Kristian!" He says with his usual grin.

"Hey, Torrey. You ready to go to the reaping?

His smile fades. "I'm nervous…"

"Don't be. You have nothing to worry about."

On the way to the reaping, we stop by my friend's house. His name is Dresch. My other friends, Kathrina and Zane are already there.

"Hey, Kristian!" Kathrina smiles. She's the friendly person of the group.

Zane waves at me. I say, "Hey guys. Where's Dresch?"

"I'm here." He walks out, in a fancy tux.

"We should probably get going." I say

"Yeah. Yeah, OK." Dresch says.

The escort reaps a girl named Ozzy. I've seen her at school. She's friendly enough, but she seems really pissed she got reaped. "What an honor!" Our escort says. "Now for our brave young man." He draws the name. "Zane Gareth!"

What are the odds? Actually, pretty high, since Zane signed up for teressae. Anyway, he can't go in! He's young; he has his whole life ahead of him!

"I volunteer!" I say.

The escort asks my name. I tell her. The rest is a blur, up until the goodbyes. Zane, Torrey, Dresch, and Kathrina all come in at once. Zane immediately hugs me.

"Thank you, Thank you…" He's crying. Kathrina is too. "You're so brave!"

Zane tells me I can win. "You'll win, Kristian, all you have to do is try…"

Torrey tells me the same thing. Dresch sits down next to me. "Dude, what were you thinking?"

"Something along the lines of 'Don't die Zane'" I tell him.

He smiles. "I applaud you, man."

A peacekeeper comes in. "Time's up" They all walk out solemnly.

May the odds be ever in my favor.

**Author's note:** Thanks to ShadowDragon654 and AnnabethSwift9777 for these tributes! No one has gotten the sponsor question right yet… the points are still there! Here's a hint: the answer is not blue. I'm sorry this took so long to get up (by my usual standards) but I've been very busy with school.


	6. District 6 reapings

_Sage Barrio POV_

Even though I don't have to work today, I'm still up at 4:30. I'm so worried I'll get reaped! That would be horrible. I try to go back to sleep, but at around 6 I just give up. I go into the mirror and look at myself. Not to sound stuck up, but I'm gorgeous. This is kinda obvious as I see my reflection. Tall, wavy brown hair, greenish brown eyes, smiling, happy face. The curves don't hurt, either. I put on my makeup and head downstairs, where my sister Annabelle is waiting.

"Hi, Sage! Omigosh you look sooo pretty today!" This sounds like one continuous sentence.

"No duh." I say.

"That's obnoxious and mean." She says. I'm just sullen after my parents died, that's all.

"Gee, sorry sis. Let's go. Zane's waiting for me." Zane is my friend, and I love him like a brother.

As if on cue, Zane walks in. We're pretty crime-free here in 6. So no one locks their doors.

"Morning, girls". His brown hair is a mess all over his face.

"Hey Zane. You ready?" Anna says.

"Sure. Let's go."

District 6 doesn't have a justice building. Intelligence is valued here, so we have a college instead. The courtyard is beautifully decorated.

Our escort, Roma, smiles "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we select two brave young children… I tune out and look at Anna. She's mouthing the words, but with a hilarious face. She's cross-eyed, and her mouth is taller than it is wide. The sight of it makes me double over with silent laughter.

Then I'm cut off by a loud, "Ladies first!" The escort draws that tiny slip. "Sage Barrio!"

My brain just, like, shuts down. I can't breathe, my heart stops. Slowly, all heads turn towards me. I put on a brave face and walk on stage.

The escort walks over to the boy's ball. "And your male tribute, who will be joining Sage, is…"

_Alyssan Freque POV_

"…Alyssan Freque!"

Aw, yeah. That's me. Most people would be worried about being reaped. Most people are not named Alyssan. I'm 6"5' and weigh very near 300 pounds. That's all muscle baby.

I take my place on the stage. I see myself on TV. My brown hair is pretty short except for that chunk that's over my right eye. There's a barbed wire tattoo on my Latino skin, right arm. I look excited to be reaped. Which I am. Very much so.

My dad appears to be worried about me during the goodbyes.

"Alyssan, I'm so sorry…"

"Why, dad? I'm honored to compete. And besides, I'm going to win. I'll be famous throughout all Panem."

"If that's what you think."

My mother never comes. I don't blame her. She went into depression after my twin sister was a stillborn. Her name was supposed to be Allison. Dad just changed the spelling.

My sister Grace comes in next. She's 6 years old. "Alyssan, are you gonna win?"

"Give me one good reason why I wouldn't, Grace." I pick her up in a bear hug. She giggles. "Go on, you."

She smiles. "Bye-bye, Alyssan!"

I don't think I'm going to win. But at least I'll show off my skills. I'm worried about Grace seeing me die. But I can't change that.

My final guest is my friend Maxis. "Hey, man." His first words to me.

"Hey Maxis."

"Alyss, try for me, OK?"

"Chill, Max. I got this." I give him the thumbs up sign.

He grins. "Whatever you say. Kill 'em all."

I laugh. "May the odds be ever in my favor."

**Author's note: **Thanks to LuvsDumblebee97 and The White Prince for these tributes! Just wanted to let you know, the reapings are going to be pretty short by what I'm hoping for this story to be. They're there to introduce you to the characters. They give some background info, and then, when the games come, you'll see their true personalities. I hope.

No one has gotten the sponsor question yet! It's 4 points, and the question is my favorite color. To anyone who's already guessed, they get another shot. The answer is not blue.


	7. District 7 reapings

_Sofia Colburn POV_

One of the perks of living alone is that nobody makes you get out of bed.

Actually, that's a horrible thought. If I had a choice, I would bring my parents back in a second. My mom and dad died when their train was bombed. My dad was well liked in the district, though, so people gave me gifts, which have kept me alive for the past 14 years. I'm 18. I lost my mom and dad when I was 4. I try to refuse their gifts though. I think they'll feel like I'm a burden and stop being generous.

Anyway, I do sleep in, and wake up at around 11. I put on my best dress and go to see my friends, Ivan, Anita, Jerry and Sharon.

I see them on the road out of my block. They apparently came out to see me. They're so nice. Jerry is the first to notice me.

"And there she is. The lovely Sofia!" He smiles and bows. What a joker.

"Hey, Jerry. Hi everyone!" I say with a smile.

"So, Sofia, ready for the reaping?" Sharon asks me.

"No. But is anyone?"

"True."

Me and the girls gossip, while Ivan and Jerry talk sports. We arrive at the Square, and go to our respective areas. Our escort, Carmen, gives the usual boring speech. It's an honor to be here, brave young man and woman, blah blah blah. Then she reads the name.

"Sofia Colburn!"

I don't remember falling, or Sharon and Anita holding me, or fainting at all. But the next thing I know, I'm in the justice building.

Ivan, Jerry, Sharon and Anita are in a semi circle around me.

"What happened, guys?" I ask.

"You don't remember?" Ivan cocks an eyebrow

And suddenly I do. I remember being reaped. And I cry on the nearest person's shoulder, who happens to be Anita. It's not like I'd do this if I got reaped under normal circumstances. But before my ex, Brutus, got sent to prison, he left a parting gift.

I'm pregnant.

**Author's note: **Thanks to Max Albina for this tribute! And if you're wondering, yes, it's _that_ Brutus. (See district 4 reapings.) Congrats to ShadowDragon654 for getting the sponsor question (finally!). The answer was green.


	8. District 8 reapings

_Aline Singer POV_

No school. No job. Other than the children going off to kill each other, the hunger games are a perfect holiday.

My parents are dead, so I have to work for myself. My dad left us when my mom got pregnant again. Why, I don't know. My mom died in childbirth, and the baby, Zach, got sick and died. I raised him for eight whole months…

So, I live alone. I do surprisingly well, seeing as how I have a job. I'm actually middle class! This is evident by the fact that I live in a 3-room apartment. I take the stairs down, and it's a mere 3 blocks to get from my apartment to the square. Several people are already there.

The escort smiles and his eyes survey the crowd. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of district 9!"

The mayor whispers something in his ear. "Excuse me, district 8!"

Yeah, nice try, buddy. We've all seen how dumb you are. The damage is done.

"Ladies first!" She reads the name. "Aline Singer!"

Ok, Aline, time to wake up now. But I don't think this is a dream. It's too real. And if it's not a dream…

I'm going to die. Plain and simple, that's how it is.

**Author's note: **Thanks to bookworm 131698 for this tribute! New sponsor question: What is my birthmonth? Also, I'm still debating whether I'm going to do train rides, training sessions, interviews, etc. Let me know if there's anything in particular that you want.


	9. District 9 reapings

_Tayla Salvatore POV_

"Here boy! Come on, that's a good boy! You can do it!"

My dog, socks, comes running up the hill, tennis ball between his jaws.

"Good boy, socks."

My sister comes out of the house, into the backyard where I am. She smiles at me. "Having fun?"

"Yeah. It's all I can do that keeps me from thinking about the reaping."

"Don't be scared." She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's easy for you. You're too old to be reaped."

Before she can respond, my mom yells out from the top floor of our house, "Time to get ready, everyone!"

I put on my sky blue blouse and meet my family. We all smile and set off to the justice building.

The justice building is decorated nicely for the citizens of district nine. We're not a very memorable district, so it's nice to see something good here for a change.

"Welcome, citizens of district nine!" Our escort's voice booms out for the crowd to hear.

"Today, we will select two young tributes to fight in this year's hunger games!"

Even though the hunger games are a gloomy prospect, our escort's dramatic voice about it actually causes the crowd to cheer.

"And our female tribute this year is… Tayla Salvatore!"

I just cry on the spot. I know the cameras are watching, that people are labeling me as weak. I don't care.

After wiping my eyes, I timidly walk up to the stage.

The escort tries to draw attention away from me. He knows how upset I am. I like him. His name is Malco, I think.

"Now onto our young male, who will be stunning, I'm sure!"

Stunning. Sure. Because district nine is TOTALLY known for making impressions on people!

_Xavier Huber POV_

Most people have a day off today. Not me. I work in electricity, and it's very important we keep it running during the hunger games. For obvious reasons.

We do get off for the reaping, of course. But not for very long. Our break starts one hour before the reaping.

Speaking of which, the bell sounds, which means my shift is over. I love the sound of that bell. Music to my freaking ears.

I take the short walk home and visit my family. Well, actually, I'm here for my sister, because my dad's just a lazy drunk.

"Hi Grace!" I call out to our pigsty of a home. It's filthy, it really is. Cockroaches are scattering across the floor, the corners of our three rooms are damp, and the TV is just on the ground, sitting there. No cabinet, no stand, nothing. We watch the hunger games from the comfort of the ice-cold floor, while our dad has the only chair. Fat-ass.

"Hi, Xavier!" Grace runs from our room to the living room. I give her a hug. She giggles. Grace, so sweet, so innocent, so happy.

And it sickens me to think she lives in a world like this.

"Listen, go to the reaping. I'm going to see Kandi first."

"Oh, look, my brother's a bleeding teenage heartthrob!"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Kandi is my girlfriend. She really is a wonderful person, and I'm so lucky she's mine. I really love her. I was thinking of asking her to marry me soon…

I knock on her front door. She opens. God, she's beautiful…

"Hi, Kandi," I say. I can tell I seem nervous.

"Hi, Xavier." She smiles. "I'll be out in a second, ok?"

"Ok," I smile, and give her a kiss.

I wait for her to get ready. She comes down wearing a pink skirt and shirt. She looks really cute. I'm so lucky. I hope she knows that.

We hold hands and walk all the way to the square, where the mayor gives the usual speech about how the hunger games are a celebration. I want to kill him. I lost good friends to those games. Many times.

The escort gets the crowd riled up quickly. He is pretty cool. I can see Kandi cheering and jumping. When she looks at me, I raise an eyebrow, and she starts laughing.

Our escort draws the girl, who starts crying immediately. Part of me labels her as weak, but part of me feels bad for her.

And the escort draws the boy.

"Xavier Huber!"

Silence. All that you hear for what seems like hours. I begin to walk upstage. I see myself on TV. Besides the obvious burliness that makes me so intimidating, I look normal in appearance and expression.

Our escort grabs my and the girl's hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, your district nine tributes!" Everyone's so happy and excited.

The goodbyes killed the mood.

First came in Grace. She buried herself in my chest, crying softly. I'm the one off to certain death, so… Why am I comforting her?

Then comes in Kandi. She hugs me immeadiately. I can tell she's been crying.

"Kandi." I say.

She pulls away from me, not saying a word.

"I swear on my life, I _will _come back for you. "

**Author's note: **This took a lot longer then I thought it would to get up. I have a ton of excuses… And they're all true.

My computer crashed more than once.

I have a live outside of FF.

I had trouble with Xavier. (not sure if that's good or not.)

I get distracted easily.

Now that that's done… Bad news. I have to delete the sponsor system. I need to keep this story in the rules of FF, and an interactive story isn't allowed. I really am sorry. I'm also deleting the allies/romance system. I didn't like it anyway.

I will try to get the next chapter up soon.

-I


End file.
